Una noche en Unova
by Reli
Summary: Jessie no puede ser sincera consigo misma sobre sus temores y sentimientos. ¿Podrá aquella fresca noche en Unova ayudarla a serlo?


En las calles de la gran ciudad donde se encontraban ahora, los autos iban y venían por las avenidas siguiendo el apresurado ritmo de vida urbano.

Jessie dio otra vuelta en su cama tratando de buscar la posición más cómoda para conciliar el sueño. Desde que se enteró, junto a sus amigos, que los planes para un enfrentamiento con el Equipo Plasma estaban en marcha, le costaba más trabajo dormir.

En más de una ocasión se encontró mirando las estrellas que se podían observar a través de las finas cortinas en la habitación que ocupaba, pensando sobre cuál sería la mejor estrategia a utilizar en el campo de batalla.

Por alguna razón, la intranquilidad y la ansiedad la embargaban por las noches cuando estaba completamente sola y podía dejar aflorar sus emociones sin que nadie lo supiera. Pero estar sola, a diferencia de en otras oportunidades, era una opción que en las últimas noches no le parecía la más grata.

Una vez más elevó sus ojos hacia la ventana que se encontraba a la cabecera de su cama. Por entre las cortinas divisó la luz de un satélite lejano que se trasladaba por el cielo nocturno en un andar solitario y lento. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, boca arriba, sin despegar la mirada de aquella lucecita que se veía tan pequeña…

James soñaba con viajes a través de bosques y mares, ataques eléctricos y explosiones; aventuras y planes fallidos. Aún así, al rememorar en sus sueños la vieja frase "¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!", una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Entonces, aún dormido, sintió que algo, (o alguien), lo empujaba hacia un lado de la cama. Al principio creyó seguir soñando, pero fue evidente que no era así cuando percibió el calor de un cuerpo a través de las sábanas.

Tratando de despabilarse, James clavó su mirada en la figura de Meowth quien dormía cómodamente en la cama frente a él. Era imposible que su amigo fuera quien se encontraba acostado junto a él, ¿entonces quién era? Confundido y aturdido por haber sido despertado de repente, el muchacho intentó no alarmarse ni causar ruido girándose para mirar por sobre su hombro.

-No digas nada y no te voltees-le sorprendió el susurro de una voz femenina, haciendo que volviera a su posición de inmediato como siguiendo una estricta orden militar-, sólo déjame estar aquí unos minutos...

Para James, aquellos minutos de silencio que siguieron fueron eternos. En su cama, Meowth giró un par de veces balbuceando y volviendo a caer en un profundo sueño. El muchacho tragó saliva con dificultad, inmóvil en su posición sin mover un solo músculo por temor a que su amiga en verdad estuviera acostada ahí, a su lado, y no fuera un sueño nada más. Si no se trataba de un sueño, como él temía, no quería averiguarlo poniendo en riesgo el despertar del mar humor de Jessie.

Le parecía extraño que la chica se presentara de repente en su habitación, hacía mucho tiempo desde que no compartían un momento tan privado.

-¿Sabes Jess?, estaba soñando con aquellos viajes en Kanto persiguiendo al Pikachu del bobo, siendo electrocutados y volando por el aire-James comenzó a relatar sus recuerdos, sin poder evitar demostrar la emoción en su voz por aquellos días de viajes-¿Recuerdas cuando el jefe nos dejó a cargo de su gimnasio en Ciudad Verde y el bobo nos venció? Estaba tan furioso con nosotros como siempre. Fue divertido perseguir a los bobos, aún cuando a veces nos muriéramos de hambre o sed, porque siempre encontrábamos la manera de seguir adelante, ¿verdad?

Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, James se animó a mirar por encima de su hombro un poco.

-Sí…-respondió al fin Jessie, en un tono que a su amigo le indicó una sonrisa-, fueron buenas épocas a pesar de todo.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a viajar de esa manera-sugirió el muchacho más animado por la respuesta de su amiga, y agregó riendo bajito-Robar Pokémons…o al menos intentarlo. Volver a perseguir nuestros sueños aun cuando eso nos lleve a ser electrocutados.

-Sí que eres imbécil.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó él arqueando una ceja ante una respuesta que no esperaba.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre que debemos volver a ese estilo de vida después de lograr estar aquí como reconocidos agentes y participar en grandes misiones. Yo no pienso cambiar estos logros por el fracaso y la humillación.

-¿Tampoco te importaría volver a ver a Arbok, Wobbuffet o Seviper?

-¿Para qué?, esos Pokémons son parte de mi pasado, y ahora sólo puedo ver hacia el futuro.

-Como siempre, nunca admitirás lo que sientes.

El silencio que siguió a su frase, le indicó a James que había dado en el blanco. Jessie era demasiado orgullosa y prefería mantener su imagen de chica ruda. Con esa actitud, ella había logrado superar sus tristezas y los retos que la vida le había impuesto. Esa era la Jessie que él conocía y a quien quería; pero a pesar de saber eso, James no pudo evitar sentirse molesto al pensar que, después de tantos años juntos y momentos vividos, ella no era capaz de ser completamente sincera con él. Él que tantos caprichos suyos había soportado, que tantas veces se había dejado golpear y humillar por la chica pelirroja con tal que fuera feliz; que le había apoyado en cada batalla para ganar sus preciados listones de competencia. ¿Cuántas lágrimas derramadas, cuántos fracasos y pocos logros?

James sintió cómo ella abandonaba la cama y sus pasos se dirigían a la puerta. No quiso darse la vuelta para mirarla, prefirió quedarse en silencio para volver a dormir. Los días que vendrían serían agotadores y lo más recomendable era descansar. Mañana sería otro día y él, al igual que ella, pretendería que esa conversación jamás ocurrió.

Meowth se quejó en sueños una vez más y tiró al suelo las sábanas mientras continuaba roncando sin haberse percatado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. James deseó poder dormir como el felino.

-James…-la voz de Jessie fue un ligero susurro a duras penas audible entre los ronquidos del Pokémon-, ¿puedo dormir contigo…esta noche?

Afuera, la noche estaba en todo su apogeo. La luna llena brillaba como una gran perla, rodeada por pequeños jirones de nubes. En las calles de la ciudad, el tránsito había disminuido, señal de que muchos de sus habitantes ya estaban en sus hogares, durmiendo quizás. El clima, cálido pero refrescante con su brisa nocturna, era ideal en esa hermosa noche de la región Unova. Meowth volvió a quejarse en sueños y cambió su posición abrazándose a la almohada.

-Claro que sí…


End file.
